Into You
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. AH. BonKai. "You would want for nothing. In exchange, you would let me worship you, whenever you were okay with it. I'm not a monster. I would never pressure anyone into any sexual situation." He corrected. I just nodded. "I just need your name and need to know your limits."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I realize that I have a ton of unfinished stories and I try not to start more multi-chapter stories, BUT sometimes, when a plot-bunny won't leave me alone… more stories happen! Sorry! Don't hate me! I have mad love for my BonKai. Sporadic updates. I just made a major career change, so my free time is still few and far between.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THEIR CHARACTERS.  
Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "Into You" - Ariana Grande**

* * *

 **Chapter One** :

* * *

I moved myself to the music and let myself enjoy the attention I was getting. A new face in the crowd suck out to me the most. He's never been here before. I would have remembered him, if he had been. His eyes have been glued on me, since he stepped through the door. He was blessed with a sinfully handsome face that I didn't think I could say no to… not that I wanted to.

I collected my tips, as the song ended. I walked off the stage and felt someone following me. I handed my money to one of the security guards, so he could put it away for me. Mason was a good guy. He offered to do it and never stole from us, dancers. Without trust, it's impossible to work somewhere like this.

I didn't stop moving, until I had reached the bar. The bartender gave me questioning look, before I nodded at him. It wasn't long, before I had two shots of Fireball in front of me. I downed them both and gave him a ten.

"A beautiful woman like you, shouldn't have to pay for her own drinks." A husky voice said from behind me. I turned to see the mystery man who has been watching me all night. He was sexier up close.

"I don't see anyone offering." I replied, easily. He smirked at me and took a step closer, looking me over and taking me in.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He offered. I suppressed a smile, as I nodded. He motioned for the bartender to give us two more. I didn't wait for him, before I took my shot. "How about a dance?" He asked. I pivoted and turned my entire body to face him.

"How about your name?" I countered. He grinned and let out a laugh.

"I'm Kai. It's nice to meet you…" He left the sentence hanging on purpose. I looked up at him and bit my lip, trying to decide if I should actually give him my name or not. Everyone here just calls me Caramel. It's not the most original stage name, I know, but I didn't need it to be.

"Caramel," I breathed. If he wants to know more than that, he's gonna have to work for it.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. You don't give your real name out. It's cool. I've got all night to try and change your mind." He shrugged. Just who is this guy and why have I never met him before now?

"You can try." I agreed, smirking at him.

"How about that dance?" He repeated his earlier question.

"Sure," I uttered, before leading him to a vacant table near the back. It was darker over here, more intimate.

"Here?" He questioned. I nodded in response. He sank into one of the chairs and put his hands on my waist, before I do anything. His touch was distracting, even if they were just barely touching my hips. "How much are dances?" He asked me, as I hovered over his lap, before sitting down and straddling him.

"Twenty," I whispered. He nodded and I began to move myself against him.

"How much to keep you to myself, until this place closes?" He asked. My jaw dropped, before I could stop it. Is he serious? "Money isn't an issue… but keeping my hands to myself might be." His voice sent shivers down my spine. I didn't actually know the answer to his question. I looked around, until I spotted the owner of the club. Enzo was nice enough.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked, after walking over to me. I knew that he was probably focusing on the fact that I was _**letting**_ a customer touch me.

"No, Enzo. Kai just had a question that I didn't know how to answer." I replied. I swear that Kai choked back a groan, when I said his name.

"And what question might that be, love?" Enzo asked, now smirking and visibly amused by our situation.

"How much is it to keep Caramel to myself for the rest of her shift? I mean, assuming you have private rooms here." Kai asked, brashly.

"Probably more than you can afford." Enzo deflected.

"Doubtful, nothing is too much for a Parker." Kai argued, completely unaffected by Enzo's comment. My jaw dropped. The Parker family comes from really old money. This guy is seriously loaded. "I'll pay a thousand dollars and that's not even covering what I'm planning to tip."

"If that's alright with her, it's okay with me. I cannot and will not condone sex in my club or on the premises." Enzo answered.

"I got it." Kai handed my boss a black credit card. "I'll get it back from you later. Don't be surprised if I'm able to sweet talk this gorgeous creature into leaving this place and only dancing for me." Kai told him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, mate." Enzo chuckled, before leaving. I climbed off of Kai's lap, trying to not draw any unnecessary attention to his raging hard-on.

"Come on, babe." He said, as he slipped his hand into mine. I led him to the other side of the club and into the furthest private room. I didn't have to ask him to know that he stared at my ass the entire way there.

"You're insane." I breathed. Kai just laughed, as he shut the door behind us. The security in the hallway would ensure that nothing got out of hand.

"I meant it – ya know. I'm willing and able to pay to only dance for me. You wouldn't even have to dance, if you didn't want to. Let me be your sugar daddy." He proposed.

"I don't even think you're old enough to be able to be considered a, 'Sugar Daddy.'" I giggled.

"Then think of it however you want." He offered. "I just want you to be mine."

"I'm not property." I reminded him.

"No, you're not, but if we were together, I couldn't be able to handle any other man seeing you like this. There's nothing I want more than to bury face in between your legs. You don't even know how good you look." He practically whined.

"So, you basically want to be my boyfriend and pay for my bills?" I asked, trying to ignore how much his previous confession turned me on.

"More than that. You would want for nothing. In exchange, you would let me worship you, whenever you were okay with it. I'm not a monster. I would never pressure anyone into any sexual situation." He corrected. I nodded. "I just need your name and need to know your limits." He was touching me now. It was becoming harder and harder to focus on anything, but his touch. I want him. God, I want him.

"We should both be tested, so we both know the other is clean." I breathed.

"Good idea. We'll go tomorrow. If you tell me that you're clean, I'll trust you. I wouldn't do anything without protection, anyway."

"I am." I promised, still not quite believing that this was actually happening.

"Is that a yes?" He asked me.

"Yes." I whispered. His lips were on mine and I forgot how to breathe. He reached behind me and cupped my ass, before picking me up.

We made out for a while, before we ended up on one of the couches in the room. He re-positioned us, so that my back was against his front and I was sitting on his lap. He moved his hands up my side. I moaned. It's been so _**long**_ , since anyone has touched me this way – it's been too long.

"Fuck," I hissed. We really shouldn't be doing this here, but I'm so horny, can't even think straight. Screw the consequences.

"Not yet, babe, and not here. You heard what your boss said. But goddamn, I'm not sure we'll be able to wait, if you keep sounding like this…" He breathed. One of his hands trailed down my abdomen and came dangerously close to touching something else. "I'm still waiting to hear your name." He reminded me as he pushed my panties aside and brushed a place that made me see stars. "After all, it's only fair, since you know mine." He kept rolling my sensitive nub between his fingertips. I'm so close. I ground myself against him, shamelessly. "Unless you don't want this… but I think we both know better. You're too wet not to want this, or to not want me." His voice was only making this hotter. "Do you want me to let you come? Until you tell me your name, I'm just going to keep bringing you close to the edge and then stop." He threatened. I knew that it probably shouldn't, but this threat just fueled the fire.

"Bonnie," I panted. I bit down on my lip. I'm so fucking _**close**_ that I can taste it. He moved his fingers away from my sex and started sucking on my neck.

"Bonnie what?" He drawled. He bit down on my neck and I had to bite down harder on my lip to muffle my scream. He was going to get me off just by biting me, if he kept this up. He chuckled and his facial hair dragged over my skin in just the right way. He stilled and stopped moving completely. "You're halfway there, Bonnie." He breathed. How a man this sexy, wants nothing more than to worship my body and provide for me, is beyond me. Is this even real life?

"Bennett, Bonnie Bennett," I gasped. With that his fingers were back on my sex with an almost violent vengeance. I covered my mouth with my hand. It was seconds, before I was coming against his fingers. He didn't stop to let me ride out my high. He picked me up and sat me on the edge of the couch. I blinked and tried to be coherent enough to focus on what was going on. I tried to focus on Kai and what he was doing, but he was making me feel things that shouldn't even be possible. When his tongue hit me, I lost it. I finished one orgasm, just to be hit full-force, by another.

* * *

I was a panting mess, when Kai finally stopped. I was sprawled on one of the couches. Kai was still staring at me, like I was the hottest thing he had ever seen, in his life.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve meeting you, but I'm happy as hell that I did." He mused, as he crouched down next to me and attached his lips to mine. It was a soft, slow, sensual kiss that I could feel in my bones.

"If you're going to keep doing that, we should get out of here. I'm a mess and I need to shower. Not to mention that can't be comfortable." I said, after I broke our kiss and gestured to his hard-on. He chuckled, but nodded sheepishly.

"Your place or mine?" He asked me.

"Mine. I need clothes and I literally just met you… not to mention that I could actually use a ride home. My car is in the shop and I got a ride from a friends, earlier. I need clothes, at the very least. Were you even seriously about your offer? Things like that don't just happen." I said, finally voicing my doubts.

"I'm serious as a heart attack. You're the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on and you have the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted." He added, with a wink. "What's the worst you get out of it? Some bills paid and incredible sex? Sure, I'm a selfish guy, but I'm a _**very giving**_ lover, in more ways than one. When I commit to someone, I want them to be all about me, just like I'm all about them. If you want, I'll even talk to your boss, to make sure you can still come back here and work, if things don't work out." Kai explained.

"Yeah, okay, but what if I don't want to stop working? I mean, I won't miss stripping, really, but most of my friends are here and I like working with them. I want to at least be able to bartend here. The dress-code is way more lax with the bartenders." I countered.

"I can live with that." He agreed. I laughed.

"Good. Then, yeah, okay, let's do this." I gave in.

"Awesome. Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: The characters are going to be OOC in this. I'm not sure yet how long this fic will be. Bon-Bon is smarter than she seems in this initial chapter. Stay tuned for more!**

 **Xo,  
** **Anneryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Y'all I'm so sorry it's taken this long for a second chapter. I don't have any good excuses, except for life getting in the way. I have a lot of half-written chapters that I'm trying to get finished for multiple stories and half-written oneshots that I'm in the process of finishing. I haven't forgotten about any of my stories and I'm doing my damnedest to finish as many of my ongoing stories as possible this year. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter for another Bonnie stripper story that no one asked for.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THEIR CHARACTERS.  
** **Song Suggestion/Music Inspiration: "Into You" – Ariana Grande**

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

We didn't say much during the drive back to my place. I was suddenly nervous about all of this. Something about taking Kai home with me, made it seem so much more real. I'm insane… I've got to be. There's no possible way that this will actually work.

Kai seemed to pick up on the change in my behavior, despite just meeting me. Once we were inside and the door was locked, he ushered me to sit down on my couch. Before I could object, his hands were on my shoulders, massaging me. I gasped and let my eyes close. His hands really are magical. A girl could get used to this.

"I know it's not conventional… and we don't really know each other, but I want to change that. I want to get to know you – for you to get to know _**me**_. If you aren't feeling it, tell me and we can stop. It's that easy. No harm – no foul." He suggested. I nodded. He's right. What's the harm? I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to explore this.

"Okay. We can try this… but I really do need to shower and change my clothes." I told him. He stilled his hands and moved them off of me. I got up and tried to wrap my head around everything.

"Care for some company?" He offered. I bit my lip and nodded. Yes, I could definitely handle some company.

"I'm good with company. Let me just grab some clothes and check in with Caroline." I agreed. I shot Caroline a quick text, letting her know the situation, just in case things go sour. I went to my bedroom and grabbed some clothes and a condom, but going to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and I turned to see Kai leaning against the vanity, just watching me. I felt my cheeks flush from the attention he was paying me. I started to slip off my clothes. I walked past him to drop them in the hamper, but he followed suit.

"You won't regret this. I promise." He told me. I nodded and watched him shed his clothes. He looks damn good without anything on. I didn't have time to really take him in, before his hands were on me. He picked me up and carried me into the shower. He started kissing me and I did my best to keep up. I swear, this must be a dream. I managed to untangle myself enough to wash my body and hair with record speed. He took some of my bodywash and paid more attention to my assets, than I was willing to do. Instead, I focused on washing him. "Do you have a condom?" He asked me, as I paid special attention to his backside. I nodded and gestured to the vanity in the bathroom. He kissed me and rinsed the last of the soap off of both of us, before leaving to grab it. He put it on and came back into the shower. His fingers were inside me, before I could blink.

"Fuck," I hissed. I didn't need any more preparation. I'm ready. He seemed to agree, because he was picking me up and settling himself in between my legs, before I could tell him that I wanted him to take me already. I groaned, as he pushed inside of me. _**God**_. It has been too long.

" _ **Goddamn**_ , you're tight." He grunted, before starting to move. My nails dug into his shoulders and I struggled to keep my eyes open. I wanted to see him. I wanted to remember this.

"It's been a while." I breathed. He nodded, before catching my lips with his own. He bit down on my bottom lip and I let out a whimper. He didn't let up and I didn't want him to. He was leading this and I was completely okay with it.

I clung to his shoulders, as I tried to move him my hips with his. He backed me up against the shower wall and I groaned at his dominance. I threw my head back and he started kissing down my neck. I cursed and took him in. The water down his muscles only made him look hotter. His dark, intense eyes did me in.

"Tell me you're mine." He panted. I cried out with a particularly sharp thrust of his hips.

"I'm yours." I breathed. He bit his lip, as he looked at me. I wanted him more than I should. Everything about Kai screamed sex and trouble and I was ready to sin. I grinded against him in just the right way and felt myself getting close.

"Fuck, babe," he grunted. He reached up with one hand and gripped my hair and moved my face closer to his. His lips slammed to mine and I shook against him and came with scream. He snapped his hips and I felt him finish with me. "Goddamn your pussy is magic." He whispered, as he moved his mouth from mine. I laughed and struggled to catch my breath, still riding the waves of the aftershocks of toe-curling sex.

"My ego is gonna be out of control, while I'm dating you… Isn't it?" I teased. He gave me a sheepish grin and nodded. "You gonna let me go anytime soon?" I asked, when I realized that he was still holding me up. The wall is cold, even though the spray of the water isn't.

"Not if I can help it," he replied. I wrinkled my nose and stuck out my tongue at him.

"My legs already feel like jelly." I sighed. He set me down and I leaned against the wall for support. He eyed me, hungrily.

"I want to know more about you." He admitted, as he turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, before offering me his hand and helping me step out. He took a towel and started drying me off, before I could protest. Is this what he meant, when he said that he was a very giving lover? A girl could get used to this.

"I'm exhausted and I'm hungry. Mostly tired." I yawned, in reply. He smirked and started to dry himself off. I put my towel up to dry and began to lather lotion on my skin. I turned to see him biting his lip. He took the lotion bottle from me and took over massaging it onto my skin. Far be it for me to complain.

"Why don't I order us some food and we can talk until it gets here? In the morning, if you're up to it, you can pack a few changes of clothes, and we can spend a few days at my place for some R and R. Then, you can start bartending, if you like. We can go over the specifics of our relationships and what you need and want out of it. It can be a trial run. In return for your time, I'll pay off any debt that you may have now and your bills for the next two months." He suggested.

"You're serious?" I asked, again, still in disbelief that this was even happening.

"Very," he replied. I nodded.

"Yeah, let me call Enzo, my boss, and get the next few days off. And let my friend know the situation. No offense, but I just met you and I can't just go away with you and not let someone know. I could end up dead or missing." I gave him my conditions. He let out a little laugh.

"I'm glad you're being smart about this. I would feel better if you let people know the situation. I don't care if people know the situation or what I'm into. I try to be upfront and honest. I don't like the share. I know what I want and I do my best to get it. I'm selfish in that way. I fall fast and hard and I know that I'm already digging you. I want you to be comfortable with me and with this relationship. If something happens that you don't like or something that you're not comfortable with, I need you to tell me, so we can be on the same page. Can you do that?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that." I answered.

"Perfect. Let's see what our Door Dash options are, shall we?"

* * *

Talking to Kai was easy. He was bright and funny and quick as a whip. He was so handsome that it wasn't even fair. He had a strong jaw, kissable lips, intense eyes, stubble… He was completely my type. On paper, this seems too good to be true and it probably is. Apart from obvious safety concerns, what do I have to lose? My life just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
